Talk:Zabuza Momochi
age revision Should we list him as 26 since that is obviously wrong? It's 2-3 vs 1. # databook says he is 26 (1) # databook also says he became Genin at 9 (against 1) # manga says the academy massacre had happened 10 years prior to Part I. by his yet-to-be-a-ninja-himself hand (against 1) # obviously, the earliest Obito could control Yagura and create Bloody Mist was about 20 years back at most (maybe against 1) Well, 29-20/21=8/9, fits within the range for its sake, just barely though. So 26 only could be correct by assuming that Obito was fast enough to become "4th Mizukage" at his 13-14 just after massacring those Mist nin. Possible, but not that probable, more likely Obito took control of Yagura a bit later, rendering Zabuza's age wrong again. Even if not, there's still the incident of academy massacre stated to had taken place 10 years prior to Part I. as his Genin age as 9. So I think the "26" from his infobox should definitely be removed and replaced with "18-19" or "late teens" --Elveonora (talk) 16:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Databook says 26, so he's 26 until Kishi corrects it. We don't guess at ages based on all these other factors. An age has been given. That's what we go with. Besides, you're using assumptions in your statement (point 4). We don't insert speculation. Especially when we have a databook entry that gives us an age. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::It's Kishi's words against Kishi's. So if 13 years back from current events he wasn't even a ninja, how could have he been 26 in Part I. since he became one at 9? The given databook age is definitely wrong, it's 2 words of Kishi's against 1 word of Kishi, why should the least probable one prevail? EDIT: what about point 4? Unless you believe Obito controlled Yagura before he awakened his Sharingan and got crushed by boulders--Elveonora (talk) 17:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, Zabuza and the boy who slaughtered the other pupil can't be the same. Add it to the Trivia or so, there's not much else we can do right now. Seelentau 愛議 19:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :The thing is, the 10 years (13 now) ago statement hasn't been changed in re-releases, neither has a newer databook changed his graduation age, so it's more than likely correct. Also the odds of so-said Zabuza's age being the same as Kakashi are... odd. He likely wrote 26 to Zabuza's profile by an accident while thinking of Kakashi or something. Something similar happened with Iruka, yet we "updated" his infobox age to reflect that, why not in this case? It's 1 information conflicting 2 informations, the latter should be the deciding factor along with timeline and all--Elveonora (talk) 19:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's not up to us to decide what's right and what's wrong. Simple as that. Seelentau 愛議 16:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) So what about the trivia at least? I believe it's quite important to be mentioned, can it be added?--Elveonora (talk) 13:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Seelentau 愛議 15:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Is this not the same situation that many of the shinobi from Kakashi's generation are in? --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it not possible that Zabuza did kill those students 10 years before the timeline but was not even a ninja yet at the time? It's said that he wasn't even in the Academy when he did slaughter those kids. It's quite hard to be a ninja without training. I thought Obito's control over Yagura was unrelated to his reign as a tyrant. I know it seemingly fits because Obito's personality during then fits the blood lust, but it can't be exactly ruled at being Obito's doing. I bring this part up because people are using Obito's control over Yagura as an elemnt to dismiss Zabuza's age and being the boy who killed all the academy students. XiaolongNinja 04:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Zabuza WAS the boy who slaughtered those kids, since he told Team 7 in chapter 14 that it was "fun" to kill them all; furthermore the problem about his age simply needs to result from smth called "Writers Cannot Do Math" (if you want to know more about it: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WritersCannotDoMath ) which just means kishi did a mistake, since he's human (we all know he makes mistakes sometimes) and zabuza's age was just another one... it's probably right that he was 26 years old, but kishi was just mistaking regarding the "flashback" he gave us in chapter 14 and later corrected in in the databooks YukiWarZone (talk) 12:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Tantō The Tantō isn't appears as a tool in the infobox just because only appears in the manga? Just for curiosity. LeoHatake 05:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :It's not appearing due to issues with the MediaWiki upgrade. Ictoan (talk) 19:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Assassins team? I was wondering whether a team page for Zabuza and Haku should be made or if it is enough that they are simply labelled partners? If a team page were to be created, I believe their association with the Demon Brothers might bear being mentioned, either as allies or as a subdivision, which is seemingly the case. --Tzao (talk) 08:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :They were never given an official team name so we generally wouldn't create one. There are dozens of duos Izumo and Kotetsu for example that don't have their own team articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Mizukage During the term of the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, Kirigakure began the practice of pitting Academy graduates against each other in death matches as a final exam with the exceptionally skilled students named prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. It was never specified to be Yagura, it could have been during Kirimarus reign, we have no timeframe on how long and when Yagura came into power.--RexGodwin (talk) 08:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Considering "bloody mist" was a thing when Obito was 13 or so, 3rd Mizukage might have started it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Meaning of kanji I've been wondering whether any one could tell me what the mark (I frankly don't know whether it's kanji, hiragana or katakana) in child Zabuza's back is? It can be found in chapter 14, page 7. --Tzao (talk) 17:09, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this, since I too am curious. Although I don't expect it to be anything, likely just gibberish--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:56, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :It's the Kanji for demon, 鬼 oni. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:19, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks ^_--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:21, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks from me as well.--Tzao (talk) 17:48, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Zabuza left the Swordsmen There is an indication that Zabuza indeed left the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, especially with his premature attack of the controlled Fourth Mizukage Yagura, 12 years after the nine tailed attack and he is also a Missing nin ZabuzaTheDemon (talk) 18:19, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry about my ignorance Was it ever mentioned the mizukage Zabuza tried to assassinate?--KILLERBEE479 (talk) 19:01, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::No that I recall. It is inferred to be Yagura because the Bloody Mist period is primarily associated with him. Also, Mei has not been a Kage for that long in her introduction, so Yagura would be the Mizukage in office. Omnibender - Talk - 10:04, October 6, 2017 (UTC)